


Christmas In New York

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, New York City, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: Brian and Justin celebrate their first Christmas in New York after Justin moved there.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Christmas In New York

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Brian walked the narrow staircase up to Justin’s New York apartment, hoping Daphne’s friend had already left town for the holidays. He unlocked the door, turned off the alarm, and hung his jacket on the coat rack. “Hello?” When no one answered, he put his bag away in Justin’s room. 

Contemplating a shopping spree, Brian decided the crowded streets the day before Christmas weren’t something he wanted to encounter. After a quick shower, he searched through the closet for his faded blue jeans and a white t-shirt, stopping momentarily when he saw Justin’s robe. Running the silk fabric through his fingers, he imagined it hanging open from Justin’s shoulders. A glance at the clock on the nightstand told him he had at least two hours to himself before Justin came home. 

Justin’s phone beeped while he waited for the bus that would take him to Brian. A text message from Lindsay with a picture of Gus dressed as an elf for a school play popped up on his screen. He saved it to his camera roll and was about to send a couple of hearts back when he changed his mind and called her. Hearing Lindsay rave about the exhibit she was putting together made Justin wonder if they’d ever live in the same country again. Walking the slippery streets to his building, he told Lindsay they’d talk again soon and rushed up the stairs.

He walked into his living room and grinned when he saw Brian’s legs sticking out over the edge of the couch. “Hi.”

“Hey!” Brian closed the book he was reading and stood up to kiss him. “I ordered food according to the instructions you left on the menu. It should be here soon.”

“Thank you. I’m so hungry.” Justin giggled and folded his arms around Brian’s slim waist when he tried to push him down onto his knees. “Have you missed me?” 

“Nah, I was busy with work and Babylon and the hundreds of unfucked men that needed my attention.” 

“Good. I haven’t missed you either.” Justin snuggled closer to Brian and buried his face in the crook of his neck. He pouted when he smelled his soap on Brian’s skin. “You showered without me.” 

“Considering the stench in the cab I took from the airport, I didn’t have much choice.” 

“Okay, I guess I’ll shower alone then.” Justin dragged his feet, looking over his shoulder to see if Brian would follow him. He gave up when he heard a knock on his door. 

Brian paid the delivery guy and was busy setting the table when Justin shouted his name. “Do you need help washing your back?”

“No. Something happened.” 

Brian hurried into the bathroom, shedding his clothes the second he saw Justin standing under the spray and pointing to his hard dick.

“Can you take care of it, please?” 

“You’re so much work.” Brian stepped into the cramped shower stall beside him. 

Kissing sloppily, they grasped each other’s cocks, clinging together as their orgasms built fast and they shot their loads in perfect sync. 

Brian rested his head against Justin’s shoulder while the water rinsed them off. “Turns out I missed you after all.”

“Don’t worry. You did a great job of hiding it when I asked.” 

\----------

“I might have promised Lindsay we’d go to Toronto for Gus’s next school play at the end of January,” Justin said, putting on his sweats and an old tee shirt. “He’s hoping he’ll get to play a frog this time.” 

“I’m happy to hear he’s aiming high.” Brian removed his towel from around his waist and used it to dry Justin’s hair. “Deb’s upset we skipped her Christmas dinner.”

“I wish we could see her face when she finds out you’ve given her a paid trip to New York and a weekend at a fancy hotel.” 

“Not to mention she’ll get to see your work hung.” 

“It’s only two drawings at a small gallery very, _very_ far away from the art districts. I don’t want to give her the impression she’s going to be here for my big break because nothing could be further from the truth.”

“You never know. Another art critic might show up and fall head over heels for your ass.” Brian stopped Justin’s hand from swatting at him. “It’s your third show in less than a year. You might not be famous yet, but you’re doing a hell of a lot better than most starving artists in this town.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Justin’s ear and kissed him. “Ready to eat?” 

\----------

“I think we should exchange gifts tonight,” Justin said, digging into the fried rice.

“Aha. And why’s that?” 

“I have a feeling you’ll want to play with yours as much as possible while you’re here.” 

Brian’s face lit up. “You’re giving me a trick?”

“Funny.” Justin fought off the visions of his nineteenth birthday that were filling his head and went to get the box he’d hidden the day before. “I want mine first.” 

“You’re bossy tonight.” 

“If we start with yours, we won’t get to mine.” Justin took the envelope Brian handed him and burst out laughing as he read the handwritten note inside promising him a full day of uninterrupted gallery hopping with Brian. The last time they’d gone together, Brian bitched and moaned after twenty minutes, pissing Justin off for the rest of the weekend. “I’ll use it the next time you’re here.” 

“I’ll make sure to pack enough Valium to slow me down to your speed when you’re staring at works of art.” A smile spread across Brian’s face when he opened the lid on his gift and unpacked a drone. He recognized it from one of his magazines that Justin had thumbed through a couple of weeks earlier. “Get dressed. We’re going to the park.” 

“There are some limitations for how you can use it in the city.” 

“When have I ever cared about limitations, Sunshine?” Brian ignored Justin’s plea to read the user’s manual before they went outside, but he did check to see if the battery was charged. 

Hours later, Brian made eggnog while Justin took another shower in an attempt to stop shivering. Switching on his laptop, he managed to upload the movies he'd shot as Justin nestled in beside him and fell asleep. Brian jostled Justin's arm after he'd been playing with the program for a few minutes. "Hey, wake up."

Justin peered at him. “Why?”

“We’re going up to the roof. There’s a night setting I want to try out.” 

“Can’t we save some fun for tomorrow night?”

“I want to send it to Gus so he’ll see it first thing in the morning.” 

“Right.” Justin put on his jacket again and followed Brian up the stairs. 

Brian sent the drone off into the darkness, and Justin had to admit the pictures it took of the city lights were pretty cool. It took Brian a couple of tries before he managed to film himself and Justin waving at the camera and shouting Merry Christmas into the microphone. 

\----------

Brian’s phone rang at seven a.m., waking them from a sound sleep. He struggled to answer the FaceTime call from Lindsay. “What?”

“Merry Christmas!” Gus’s voice was filled with laughter as he made funny faces at the screen. 

“Hi, Sonny Boy. Did you like the video?”

“Uh-huh. It flew really fast.” He made a swhooshing sound while he ran through the house with the camera aimed at the ceiling. “I wish I had a drone, too.”

“I’ll bring it with me next month so we can make movies together, okay? Hold on. Justin wants to talk to you.” Brian drifted in and out of sleep as he listened to his boys chat, switching his phone off when they finally hung up. He turned his head and looked at Justin with his eyebrows raised. 

“No, you’re not filming us while you fuck me senseless.” 

“I had to at least try.” 

Justin smiled as Brian slid down his body. “I’d be worried if you didn’t.”


End file.
